


Someone To Be There.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Grieving, Heartbreak, Late at Night, Loss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prison-Era, Sadness, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a silly idea.</p><p>A foolish idea.</p><p>That she could repair his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Be There.

**Author's Note:**

> A Brand new Brick!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Beth knew why she'd come out here.

Knew why she'd been coming for the past two weeks night after night.

Watching him walk the landing on the guard tower. Staring off toward the darkness.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew the look.

Had seen it so often these days she had it memorized.

_Hurt._

He hadn't been the same since Lori died.

Kept to himself.

Shut them out.

Stayed in the tower, or patrolling the fence, always alone searching beyond the fence for her face.

She felt for him.

Cried for him when she'd heard the news but, she couldn't bring her back. Couldn't heal the pain, no matter what she said.

Her daddy said he needed prayer.

Everyone else said he needed time.

But what he needed was someone there for him.

Someone to heal his wounds.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd followed him again tonight.

Standing in the shadows staring up at him.

Bare feet feeling the tickle of grass beneath them, and the lick of cool air on bare thighs peeking out from beneath her T-Shirt.

Blonde curls loose, and gently drifting on the hot night air.

She wanted to go to him.

Wanted more than anything to make him forget the pain that had settled into his heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a silly idea.

A foolish idea.

That she could repair his heart.

She turned to leave, slip back into her bed, and forget the thought.

"Beth?"

When she heard his voice calling behind her.


End file.
